The unrequited Love of Queen Chrysalis
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Queen Chrysalis has fallen in love with Twilight. But Twilight does not feel the same way. What the queen does is mind control her and take her away from everypony she knows. Now seven years later she is lock in a cell in Canterlot, with her injured son. Now she must tell her story of love to Princess Luna. For her to be free and express her love to Twilight, and help Luna with Tia
1. Prologue: The Prison of two Changelings

The unrequited Love of Queen Chrysalis

Prologue: The Prison of two Changelings

—-

"My Queen I am fine. My hoof is just broken-" Her, Queen Chrysalis', General Easton was cut off by the Chrysalis' hoof on his mouth. The changeling queen was laying on her right side on the prison floor. The general was laying right next to her with his right hoof close to the queen's front legs. Two of Celestia's guards, twins pegasus stations called Comet and Cosmo almost beat the general to death for trying to protect his mother and queen from them. He was also having a hard time moving his hind legs. The prison cell was not a cell for a high ranking queen and her eldest son to be in. That is when she complained about the condition of the cell to the two twin solar guards that the fight broke out. Without the general knowing the queen was shredding tears for her son.

"Easton, my dear, or hoof is broken in four ways. And now you cannot walk Easton. This is all my fault my little drone. If I just kept my damn mouth shut then you would not be hurt. If I never fall in love with her, then we will not be in this damn forsaken cell in Canterlot. I buck up bad this time. All because I fall in love with Twilight Sparkle. If I, if I never forced her to be my lover by mind control magic then this would have never happened." Chrysalis said sobbing putting her face into her hoofs without realizing her son's broken hoof was there. She heard the general yep in pain trying to pull his hoof out from under the queen's face. She gasped and began to lick her drone's face to say that she was sorry. It was a different way for a queen of the changelings to show love to her subjects without expressing words.

The general was not pleased with this action from the queen. This is what the queen would do to new hatchlings in the hive if they had a nightmare or gotten into a fight with other hatchlings. Not to eldest son that was turning 401 years-old in a few months. He tried to pull his face away from the queen, but with no avail. "My queen I am ok. Please stop licking me, our enemies will see." The general wined for her to stop. The queen stopped and gave him a half smile, the drone knew it was her away of saying she was sorry. "It is not your fault my queen. Even though what you did to the princess was not a wise choice. I have never seen you so happy. With your marriage we were all excited and happy that you finally found true love. And with the births of Princess Amara Sparkle and Prince Mantis made you both so happy. If only she didn't break the mind control then this would not have happened." The general knew that what he was about to say would get him in trouble, but he had to tell her this one thing. "I am sorry momma that I could not protect you." He said putting his head down onto his left leg.

Chrysalis lowered her head over his small fame whispering the words "I know baby, I know." She told him as she watch him drift off to sleep. She began to fall asleep as well when a certain princess pony came into her view. She began to growl at Princess Luna baring her fanged teeth at her. She needed to protect her general at all cost. Since the changeling could not protect himself at this time. She was happy that he was still fast asleep, lighting snoring. "I would not step a hoof near my son Princess if I were you. Your ponies hurt my baby and I will not let that happen again." Chrysalis' said to her. But what shocked her was that Luna sat down near the cell bars giving Chrysalis a sad smile.

"I mean no harm to you or your youngling, Queen Chrysalis. I came to tell you that Princess Twilight Sparkle is in labor at the moment. She is scared a great deal since she is only four weeks from the due date." Luna said. Chrysalis began to stand to order Luna to let her free this moment so she could be with Twilight. Easton began moan in pain from being moved. Chrysalis settled back down and gave kisses on the general's forehead. He calmed down and began to snore again.

"Is the foal ok? Did I bring on the stress to her? Dose she hate me? What is going to happen to me and my general, Princess Luna?" Chrysalis asked trying not to cry in front of Luna.

"We checked the foal when Twilight could tell that she was going into labor. The little colt is fine. Oh! I am sorry I should have not told you the gender of the foal. I hope you are not mad. I believe the little one just wanted to meet his mothers. I think she was stress worried what Tia was going to do to you. I cannot say if Twilight hates you Chrysalis. But Tia wants you dead for what you did. You see my sister does not care for mares loving mares. She thinks it is unnatural. That is why I never told her that I am a fillyfooler. I think I would be banished to the moon again." Luna said trying to laugh at her know joke. Chrysalis could taste the sorrow in Luna's feelings. To her she felt bad for Luna, to really never be herself in front of her elder sister.

"I am sorry Luna. I guess Twilight will have to tell her the truth then too. I could tell that Twilight was a fillyfooler since the day that I meant her. Please let me out. I need to tell her how much I love her. I need to win her love back. Not just for me but for our babies that are in the badlands in my Hive waiting for their mommies to come home. Please I beg you." Chrysalis said with tears coming down her face.

"I will not let you out until you tell me the story of what happen to change your feelings from hate to love for Twilight Sparkle. And why would you control her mind to fool her that she loved her." Luna said to Chrysalis.

"What about your sister, Princess Luna? What if she comes looking for her little baby sister?" Queen Chrysalis asked giving a smile. Luna gave her a look that looked like she ate something sour.

"Please call me Luna, and my sister is busy with the doctors and to be with Twilight right now. So I would take that we may have four to five hours before my big sister realizes that I am not there. Oh yes please never call me Tia's baby sister again. I hate that." Luna said.

"Fine Luna. Sorry about the baby thing I just wanted to poke some fun. And I guess you can also call me Chrysalis since we are being so informal. Where do you want me to start with my tale?" Chrysalis asked. Luna smiled at her and made herself more comforted on the cold stone floor in front of Chrysalis' jail.

"From the begging." Luna said.

"When I was a small hatchling." Chrysalis said but was stopped by Luna.

"Not your whole story, just when you realized that you were in love with Princess Twilight. Now no funny business Chrysalis. I hold the key to you and your son's freedom." Luna said looking at the general who was sleeping soundly near the queen.

"We won't wake my son, Luna. When he falls asleep he is dead to everything around him. Unless I use the Hive mind to wake him. But my baby needs his sleep to escape the pain that he is in. Now I guess I should start the story." Chrysalis said looking at Luna right at her eyes.

"I guess I started having feelings for Twi when she defeated Lord Tirek. She just didn't save your land but she saved my Hive and my babies from death. That was seven years ago today, that I found the love of my life." Chrysalis in a dreamy voice. Luna could tell that Chrysalis was lost in the memories of the time.

 _Coming soon, Chapter 1: The Princess of Friendship's Secret Admirer_


	2. Chapter 1: The Princess of Friendship's

The unrequited Love of Queen Chrysalis

Chapter 1: The Princess of Friendship's Secret Admirer

—-

My beautiful Twilight Sparkle, and her little dragon, um..what is his name again. Oh Spike right were looking around the castle after everypony left the party. Twilight was still hurting from the loss of her library and was trying to get the castle to feel like home. I believe Luna that you know how hard that was for Twi. Well anyway back to my story.

What she didn't know was that I was watching her from outside in a brush with my Easton here. "I must have her General. No I need her as my mate, but how do I get her to love me?" I was trying to think of different ways to court the new young princess. I have to tell you Luna the way that Twilight's flank shakes as she walks makes me hot and bother. Sorry I will being again with the tale.

"My queen why don't you write a letter to the princess but don't let her know it is from you. And see if we can lure her out of the castle." All he wanted to do was to fillynap her and bring her to the Hive. I wanted to do was to buck her. I guess that is what happens when you find your mate. So I began to write a letter to her. After finishing the letter. i had used my magic to send the letter into Twi's castle.

I waited for her to read the letter so I can take her away with me to my Hive. In about a hour Spike had found the letter and gave the letter to Twi. "Twilight I found this letter that was address to you. I don't know why it was in a room that the party was not in." Spike said giving Twilight thanked Spike and began to read the letter.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I have never realize that you are the must beautiful creature in the world. I never felt this way about any creature in my life. I want you to be my mate for life. I hope you feel that same way that I do.

I wish to see you and tell you how much I love you. Please meet me in the everfree forest so I can tell you how much I want you. Please come as soon as you can. I need your love as I cannot live without you.

Your Secret Admirer

"Oh my Spike I have a secret admirer I don't know if I should go or not. But I am really flattered by this. What do you think I should do?" Twilight asked. Spike looked at Twilight with curious eyes. Spike hop onto Twilight's back and looked over to read the letter.

"I think you should go Twilight. Come on you deserve to be with somepony. Go have some fun Twilight." Spike said jumping off her back and pushing Twilight out of the castle. Twilight began to laugh at Spike and gave him a laugh.

"Ok Spike I am going I am. I wont be too long. If you want you can stay up until I get back." Twilight said giving him a hug. Twilight began to walk out into the everfree forest. Spike smiled at Twilight and went into to pick out his own room in the castle.

In the everfree forest Chrysalis was waiting for Twilight to come. It took an hour for the general to get his mother to stop freaking out and to wait until Twilight come. Finally within 20 minutes Twilight was in the area of the everfree that they were in. "Hello, is anypony here?" Twilight walked around in a circle looking for the pony that wrote the letter.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle long time no see my dear." Chrysalis said from behind Twilight's back. Twilight jumped in shocked and turned around quickly to see Queen Chrysalis coming towards her. Twilight began to charge her horn to guard herself from Chrysalis. But what she didn't know was the general was coming up from behind her.

"Don't you dare come near me Chrysalis! I will blast you!" Twilight yelled going to blast the queen but the general jumped on Twilight's back trying to protect his queen. Twilight had canceled the spell and was trying to get the general off the her back. "Get off of me!" Twilight bucking the general off her back. Easton was thrown off her back and banged his head on the tree. When Twilight turned around Chrysalis jumped on her back pinning her down into the dirt. Twilight screamed in pain from Chrysalis being on top of her.

"Wrong move Princess. Easton dear are you ok?" Chrysalis asked looking at the general who was shaking his head from hitting his head on the tree.

"I am fine my queen. What are we going to do with the princess?" Easton said going up the queen. Chrysalis nuzzled her head into her son's head. Twilight was trying to get out from under Chrysalis' body but Chrysalis laid down on Twilight's body. Chrysalis lowered her head to Twilight's left ear whispering that she was in love with her.

"I want her in my bedchambers Easton. But I think I need to put her under mind control to keep her with me. I need you Easton to move away so you don't get hurt." Chrysalis said using her magic to put Twilight in her magical grasp. As soon as Chrysalis got off her body, Twilight was trying so hard to run away. But it was not working since she was still in Chrysalis grasp.

Twilight began to freak out and crying. "Let me go! Let me go! Please Chrysalis just let me go! I won't hurt you or your son! Please let me go!" Twilight screamed in fear.

"I am afraid not Princess, you see I have the hots for you and I want you to be my mate. But you leave me no choice but to put you under my mind control. I am sorry but I cannot let you go. Now stand still this will not hurt at all." Chrysalis said as she lit up her horn and struck Twilight in the middle of her forehead just under her horn.

Twilight was trying to get away from Chrysalis but it didn't work. In her mind she was pushed down by the magic and being chained to keep her at bay. "Please stop…my love." Twilight said with her eyes fading from her purple eyes too a sickly green ones. Chrysalis began to smile at her self. It had work, Twilight was hers and now she can finally mate the mare that she fell in love with.

She stopped her spell and place Twilight down on the dirt road. "Come to me Twilight Sparkle. Come and give me a kiss." Chrysalis said watching the younger mare stumble to her. she was close to Chrysalis before she trip over her hoofs. Chrysalis move fast before Twilight hit the road. "Are you alright my dear?" Chrysalis asked worried. She put her under a strong mind control and would make the victim not feeling good.

Twilight didn't respond to her but put her lips onto Chrysalis' lips. The changeling began to moan from the kiss and forced her tongue into the mare's mouth. Twilight began to moan from the kiss with her hind leg shaking from pleasure. They stayed like that for two more minutes and began to pull away to have air to breath. "Wow! That was amazing my love can we do that again?" Twilight asked giving Chrysalis a goofy grin. Chrysalis giggle at her.

"Maybe if you are a good little mare you may get a better treat when we get to the Hive. Come my beautiful mate lets go home." Chrysalis said standing up towering over Twilight. Twilight got up from her sitting spot and began following Chrysalis deeper into the Everfree Forest. Forgetting that Spike was waiting for her to come back to the castle. Only caring about The Queen of the Changelings.

—-

"I don't regret what I did Princess, love had blinded me from really thinking what this could do to me and my Hive. I just wanted her in me bed. I wanted to mate her and love her. I just wish I didn't have to use mind control on her." Chrysalis said looking down at Easton seeing that he was whimpering in his sleep. She whispered in his ear to see if that would help him.

Princess Luna looked at Chrysalis and wanted to hear more of the story. "What happened next when you got to the Hive?" Chrysalis smiled at her.

"Are you sure you want to hear that part of the tale?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes." Luna said.

"Well I will warn you that I give Twilight a little treat when we get to the Hive." Chrysalis laughed watching Luna's blue coat turn almost red.

 _Chapter 2: Twilight's Little Treat (Clop)_

 _coming soon_


End file.
